You are
by Nine Halliwell
Summary: Wonder, handsome, greatest, goodness, warming, hot, inspiration, right, nostalgic, loving, taste, serious. beautiful, you, the world's best, glorious, soft touch, strenght. You Are...
1. Trailer

** Trailer.**

You are...

** Marlene McKinnon is a girl like other girl.**

(Marlene McKinnon é uma garota como outra qualquer.)

Eu não diria comum, acho que ninguém diria isso de uma garota que tem menos de 1,60 de altura, bunda grande e peito pequeno. Eu sou quase uma aberração da natureza, quero dizer, você não vai ver muitas de mim por aí, mas se eu for seguir esse pensamento, todos nós somos uma aberração, não é mesmo?

**But in you**** heart lives a secret.**

(Mas em seu coração vive um segredo.)

Eu realmente tenho que parar de pensar nele, dude, eu nunca falei com ele, só por meio de um professor, e pra falar a verdade eu nem sei qual é o nome dele. Não, sério mesmo, QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? Já não basta ser eu mesma, uma louca desvairada, e agora tem mais essa pra perturbar minha sanidade menta? Que tipo de garota se encontra 'gostando' de um cara só porque simpatiza com ele. É óbvio que eu não gosto dele.

**A secret which**** she didn't know, yet**

(Um segredo o qual ela não sabe, ainda.)

Ai, Meu Deus! Ai, Meu Deus! Isso é loucura, eu devo ter pirado, ele não pode se chamar Sirius, não pode mesmo, eu não saberia dizer o porque, na verdade, eu sei o porque, mas se eu disser isso à alguém vão dizer que é complexo, ou que é a maior besteira. Será que tem problema eu dizer isso num diário? Não, não deve ter.

**The**** only thin****g she knows is..**

(A única coisa que ela sabe é...)

Nada, eu simplesmente não sei de nada. Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo, muito menos o porque do meu coração estar palpitando de um em um milésimo de segundos, da minha barriga estar embrulhada de uma forma que eu sei que não é de fome. Eu realmente não sei por que tudo isso estar acontecendo justamente comigo, a Sra. Coração de Pedra, eu apenas quero me matar, e eu podia fazer isso a qualquer momento simplesmente me jogando da varanda do meu quarto, só que eu sei que se eu fizer isso eu nunca mais vou poder ver ele, e eu não quero isso, quero?

** That You Are.**

(Que Você é...)

Quem é ele? Qual é o nome dele? Por que ele e os amigos dele estão olhando pra mim? Tem alguma coisa suja no meu dente? Mas eu verifiquei depois do almoço e não é isso. Será que tem alguém conhecido deles atrás de mim? Meu cabelo está em pé? Minha blusa está suja? MEU SUTIÃ CAIU? Por que diabos eles estão olhando pra mim?

**Nice**

(Legal.)

Ele lembra meu irmão, e isso não o torna o cara da minha vida, não mesmo, e quando eu digo que ele lembra o meu irmão, não quero dizer fisicamente, e sim o jeitão dele, todo pomposo. Lembrar meu irmão o torna no máximo legal.

**Handsome**

(Bonito.)

Eu o vi de novo, só que dessa vez na hora do almoço, ele estava no refeitório mais precisamente do lado da mesa onde eu sempre almocei desde.. o que? Entrei no colégio. O que me levou a pensar em como, por Deus, COMO? Eu nunca tinha visto ele antes sentado ali, novato ele não é, já que me lembro dele perfeitamente estudando lá no colégio há uns dois anos. Ele olhou pra mim, na verdade pra direção da nossa mesa, talvez ele tenha achado uma das minhas amigas bonitinha e venha me pedir o telefone dela, já que sou eu quem estou na sala de prova dele, eu e a Dorcas. Talvez ele esteja afim da Dorcas. Ele é bonito demais para estar afim de mim.

**Nostalgic**

(Nostálgico.)

Isso já está começando a virar um problema, acredite ou não, querido diário (?), mas eu não consegui prestar atenção na prova, simplesmente porque eu tinha notado que os olhos dele são azuis, e fiquei lá alucinando, em completo efeito nostálgico, como se alguém tivesse me dado milhares de doses de aspirina ou algo do gênero, só sei que eu fiquei imaginando como seria ver aqueles olhos azuis-profundo mirarem a minha direção, e ele falando o quanto me...

Credo, eu vou vomitar!

**Strenght**

(Forte)

Hoje eu realmente tinha achado que ele tinha faltado aula, já que o professor-fiscal já tinha entrado na sala, e todo mundo já estava sentado, e ele – o professor – ia começar a entregar as provas, só que aí ele abriu a porta seguido do seu amigo, o James, e adentraram pela a sala. Então ele virou pra o professor e disse: "Tá faltando a minha banca, professor, eu vou lá pegar uma." E aí o professor confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a ajeitar as fileiras que estavam bagunçadas. Então, Dorcas me chamou e disse que o nome dele era Sirius, eu não acreditei, Isso é impossível, então eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza, e ela disse que tinha porque o professor tinha dito "Pode ir, Sirius".

**E.T.**

(E.T.?)

Talvez ele seja mesmo o que eu estou pensando que é, talvez ele seja um E.T. que veio para a Terra vindo da Constelação de Cão Maior, ou talvez eu seja uma insana que pensa que todo mundo é extraterrestre, porque acredita em uma teoria recém formulada que diz que E.T.'s colonizaram o nosso planeta.

**Perfect**

(Perfeito.)

E aí quando ele voltou, carregando a banca de um braço só que somos obrigados a fazer prova, e sem querer esbarrou no braço do garoto que senta ao meu lado ele disse: "Opa, desculpa" de um jeito todo gentil. Que me fez derreter, só que o momento Sra. Derretida Por Um Simples 'Desculpa' acabou rápido – graças a Deus – já que o professor começou a entregar as provas e eu tinha que começar a me concentrar, e pra isso aquele ar condicionado gelado não poderia estar em cima de mim, já que com a minha mente insana eu ia acabar imaginando ele me abraçando e me protegendo do frio. Balancei a cabeça mandando os pensamentos embora e perguntei "Professor, será que o Senhor poderia mudar a direção do ar, ou diminuir, é que fica bem em cima da gente.." Só que foi pior, o efeito foi totalmente o contrário porque..

**You**** are... **

(Você é...)

Eu sei que é impossível ele querer alguma coisa comigo, tipo, eu sou uma aberração, lembra? Bochechas gigantes, apesar de não ser gorda, anã, bunda grande, cara de pirralha, e ele é um ano mais velho, nunca que iria querer algo comigo, imagina.. COMIGO? Nenhum cara quer alguma coisa comigo! Bom, nenhum cara que tenha pelo menos 90 de sanidade mental, e isso descarta aquele moço do Sanatório que fomos visitar. Ah, e também os garotinhos daqui do prédio que deram em cima de mim, simplesmente porque o cérebro deles ainda está em formação, e isso significa que quando crescerem vão perceber o tamanho absurdo e que ato inconseqüente fizeram dando em cima de mim.

**My**** Sympathic**** Guy.**

(Meu Simpatizante.)

Eu só simpatizo com ele, não é nada demais, não é nada que vá dar motivo para você se preocupar, nem é tão ruim assim, desse jeito suas amigas vão ter certeza que você não é lésbica, e que você tem bom gosto para homens. O que eu estou dizendo? Eu SÓ SIMPATIZO COM ELE! Só isso, mais nada.

**You**** are****…**

(Você é…)

**A Short ****Fic****b **

(Uma Short Fic.)

**by Nine Black**

(Por Nine Black.)


	2. You are Nice

You are... Nice.

ou Capítulo I.

Isso é tão frustrante, começar mais um mês cheio de provas em uma sala nova, e a espera de descobrir em que sala você vai ficar é tão mais frustrante, principalmente quando é comigo, uma garota tão comum?

Na verdade, eu não diria comum, acho que ninguém diria isso de uma garota que tem menos de 1,60 de altura, bunda grande e peito pequeno. Eu sou quase uma aberração da natureza, quero dizer, você não vai ver muitas de mim por aí, mas se eu for seguir essa linha de pensamento, todos nós somos uma aberração, não é mesmo?

Eu estou filosófica demais hoje, acho que é a influência com o meu professor de geografia que hoje disse que eu fazia jus a aquele ditado: 'Nos pequenos frascos se encontram os melhores perfumes... E os piores venenos', ao contrário do que muita gente pensa, nem todos os 'pequenos frascos' tem os 'melhores perfumes' e os 'piores venenos', eu sou o maior exemplo disso, eu sou simplesmente a anã com cara de criança que todos acham que é da quinta série quando na verdade é da oitava.

E o pior é que eu ainda sou taxada de ter um super cérebro, isso graças ao meu professor de matemática que consegue me fazer responder todas as perguntas, mas eu juro que não é por querer, de fato eu sou inteligente, mas se eu pudesse mudar isso tudo eu seria simplesmente Marlene McKinnon, um super gata que fila de todos os nerds que sentam ao seu lado.

Tudo bem, eu não faria isso, mas eu não descarto a hipótese de querer ser uma super gata, considerando que os únicos caras que eu atraí foram os pirralhos do meu prédio, o menino da minha sala, que agora é gay – depois de ter ficado comigo – e é claro, o porteiro.

Isso não é nada legal levando em conta que minha mais recente paixão foi aos cinco anos de idade. Eu sou um poço de romantismo. Fala sério.

Muita gente acha que eu não sou romântica, confesso que já acreditei bastante nisso, só que hoje em dia eu me pego muitas vezes pensando em como eu queria ter um namorado e em como eu gostaria que ele fosse. É, eu sou mesmo uma otária.

Só que agora o sinal está tocando e nos avisando que temos que ir para as nossas novas salas de prova, e a Dorcas acaba de me dizer que vai estar na minha.

Enfim, algo que eu possa comemorar, ou não. Minha sala vai ser no terceiro andar, o que de fato não é algo muito bom, já que me fará subir escadas. E se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto de fazer, é subir escadas.

Minha sala de prova vai ser misturada com as outras oitavas e também com o primeiro ano, numa iniciativa frustrada que o colégio teve de não fazer a gente filar. Ah, e é claro os novos fiscais, que ficam de olho na gente para não sermos descarados o suficiente para olhar para banca da outra fila da oitava, que é separada por uma do primeiro ano.

É sempre assim, uma fila de oitava, outra de primeiro. E essa sala vai ser a melhor de todas, e quer saber o por que? Só vai ter nerds. Já sinto o cheiro de diversão vindo a distância, Deus me proteja contra a influência mental que essa parte da sociedade exerça nas suas perguntas e no seu jeito de conversar.

É, pelo visto o meu lugar vai ser no fundão, agora que eu estou checando o mapa de sala, não é tão mal assim, considerando que das outras vezes eu sempre fui a primeira da fila.

A menina que senta atrás de mim está lendo "O Garoto da Casa Ao Lado", Meg Cabot. Como eu gostaria de ter um livro pra ler agora, mas eu fiz a besteira de esquecer "Artemis Fowl" em casa. E mesmo assim, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que consegue ler numa sala repleta de nerds, isso tudo me dá vontade de conversar.

Só que eu já vi que vai ser impossível, pois colocaram a Dorcas numa fileira longe da minha, mas quer saber, tanto faz. Eu vou me levantar e ir até lá, porque minha prova só vai começar daqui a 20 minutos graças ao intervalo onde podemos comer alguma coisa.

Acho que vou agora, mas antes eu vou esperar esse menino bonitinho passar, porque se não nós vamos ficar presos entre as duas filas, ele está sentando lá atrás, e é na fila do primeiro ano, engraçado, ele lembra meu irmão.

Devo estar com fome, meu estômago está embrulhando, vou chamar a Dorcas para ir na cantina comigo antes da prova.

Ai, não. Eu vou ter que descer e subir escadas.

Assim que der, volto a escrever.

MM.


End file.
